


for which it was meant

by plinys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jyn Erso.”</p><p>“Luke Skywalker.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	for which it was meant

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent, because I've jumped on the SkyMom train real fast. Probably gonna be joss'd when Rogue One comes out, but until then, enjoy?

Kes Dameron will introduce them properly. Long after the war’s over.

It happens over drinks on Yavin, with children playing under a tree that glows with Force energy and friends reminiscing about those no longer with them.

She’s the only face he doesn’t recognize. Yet she sticks out in an instant, sitting there with a dark scarf wrapped around her neck, no hint of a smile on her features, as she fidgets with the paper on her bottle.  

“Jyn Erso.”

“Luke Skywalker.”

She nods in a way that says she knew as much. He’s long since gotten used to everyone knowing his name.

“Is this the part where I’m supposed to mention the stories I’ve heard about you?”

Her tone is dry, in a way that might have been off putting to anyone else, but he couldn’t leave, even if he had wanted to.  

He shrugs in a half answer, before asking, “How come I’ve never heard about you?”

“Maybe I’m not that exciting.”

“I doubt that.”

\---

He’ll realize much later they’d he’d met her before.

A woman in a black Imperial uniform with that same dry expression on her face, raising a blaster with cool efficiency.

He’d always counted himself lucky that she’d missed that shot disabling an alarm panel instead.

\---

“Jyn’s incredible,” Kes says, loud and boasting, drawing everyone’s attention. So much so that even Ben and Poe have stopped playing around to give him their attention, eyes wide like saucers familiar with their parent’s and family friend’s glorious war stories..

Jyn for her part seems to shrink back into her seat, as if not used to having so much attention on her. Though her lips have quirked into a hint of something that could almost be a smile smile, secretly enjoying herself.

Luke looks away from Kes in order to focus on _her_.

She meets his gaze briefly, flicking away when Kes speaks again.

“A living legend.”

“Shara, control your husband,” Jyn says, her tone is still dry, but two hours later, Luke’s learned to tell that this is her _joking_ tone. A distinction that seems precious in this situation.

Shara’s more open with her enjoyment of the situation, laughing openly into the cool night air.

Kes continues uninterrupted “You know this girl was in deep Imperial cover, for kriff how long were you-”

This time when she smiles, it’s a private one, her eyes meeting his unwavering, as she answers, “Six years.”

\---

He’ll ask her questions he’s never asked anyone else. That he would never consider asking anyone else. In the stillness of the night with no one else to hear them.

“Do you still have nightmares?”

“Do you remember all of their names?”

“Did you ever meet my father?”

\---

“Then he just kriffing-”

“You kiss your sister with that mouth,” she asks, knowing and teasing, the pretence of newly made acquaintanceship slipping away as the night drags on.

He knows he’s flushing. It’s awful, and embarrassing, and he’ll blame it on the alcohol if anyone asks. As such he refuses to look at her, tilting his head upwards to gaze at the stars instead, hoping foolishly that the night air will cool his cheeks.

It’s from that position that he’ll mumble, “Who told you?”

“Does it matter,” she asks. “Apparently I missed all the fun being undercover.”

“I didn’t know we were siblings,” he says in his defense. “No one knew.”

He had thought that that might be the end of it. That he would die here, of embarrassment on Yavin IV, never to see or hear from her again. That was until she spoke, a coy lit to her voice, “You ever kiss anyone else?”

\---

For a second standing on that island he’ll swear it is _her_ before him, features so fine and familiar that he knows them in an instant.

The illusion will shatter by time the girl brings his lightsaber forth from her bag, but by then he already knows that what he had sensed was true.

The girl’s name will rise to his lips with a familiar tone, hearing her echo it in his mind, just as she’d said on the night they’d lain together and chose it.

\---

“I destroyed a Death Star,” he insists stubbornly, looking up at where she’s perched above him. “I’m a Jedi master.”

Her dark hair falling loose over her bare shoulders, a captivating image that leaves him wishing he could remain forever in that moment, and yet yearning for what inevitably must comes next.

His hands find places to rest against the jut of her hipbones, thumbs rubbing at the smooth skin there forming half-hearted circles.

“Without me you wouldn’t have even known where to hit it,” she punctuates these words by rolling her hips downwards against his own. “That means I’m on top.”

He loses his ability to argue with her a moment later, when she sinks down on top of him as if she belonged there, her hands holding him in place as she moves, carefully controlling every surge between their bodies.

Giving up control to her, becomes the most natural thing in the galaxy.

He’ll do it a hundred more times, if she’ll let him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ plinys


End file.
